Proof
by songfire15
Summary: An Idea I got from a Contestshipping story: "Undeniable Facts". This isn't as good as that fic, but hopefully close lol I can't do summaries so Enjoy!


Traveling through the Sinnoh region, three friends had stopped at a pokemon center to take a rest. They were enjoying a meal of rice, veggies, and chicken. After the meal, Dawn decided to go for a walk. She was heading back to the center when she saw Ash, Brock, and Paul standing there. Ash looked quite angered and Paul just looked like his cool, hard self.

'Apparently, somethings never change…' Just then, Dawn thought of something quite funny. She giggled slightly then began walking towards her friends.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing concerning you, Troublesome." Paul said sternly.

"If it concerns my friends, then it concerns me too, Mr. arrogant." Dawn sneered.

"Hey, guys, let's forget this. I'm heading into the pokemon center." Brock said trying to end the debacle.

"Er…alright." Ash said giving Paul a Death glare.

"Fine by me." Paul smirked walking away.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit. I am gonna talk to Paul." Dawn stated quite perky(Umm... Don't know what word to put there...), picking up her bag and waving to her friends.

"Uh, Ok? See ya then." The boys said kinda confused.

As she walked, Dawn was hoping to run into the arrogant purple haired trainer. She walked a little while then saw a person with purple hair walking in front of her. She knew it was Paul. She walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder which scared him out of his skin. He turned to see who tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you, troublesome girl," He said crudely as he kept on walking.

"So…Why are you so rude to Ash?" She asked slyly walking on his left ignoring the remark.

"Huh? What are you talking about Troublesome?"

"Why are you so rude to Ash? Could it be that…You like him?" Dawn said giving him a sly look and a slight giggle.

'Wha-? Did She say what I thought she just said? Is this girl CRAZY?' Paul thought stopping dead in his tracks.

"W-What? Are you saying I'm gay? You're kidding right?" Paul said looking at her like she was an alien.

"Well, my mom always told me you only hurt the ones you love…and do I sound like I'm kidding?"

'Could today be any worse?' He thought, spotting a bench he started heading towards to sit down.

He sat down with a sigh leaning forward. Today was just not his day. Dawn plopped down beside him and looked at him expectantly.

"Well? You haven't given me an answer yet so you must be." Dawn said nodding her head.

"Troublesome, I'm NOT gay." Paul said defensively hoping his tone would get the point across.

"Why haven't I seen you with any girls then, huh?"

'Me, gay? No…Really? What is this about anyways, that stupid argument with her friend? Why would she assume I'm gay seeing me argue with her friend? Ugh this is just great…' Paul thought thinking back to what might have caused her babbling.

"Maybe you just haven't been around when I have been with one? And what is this about anyways?" Paul said crossing his arms trying to decide which was worse, her thinking he's gay, or the fact that he had no way of proving he wasn't.

"You are always so mean to Ash, and trust me I've seen it, and I've never seen you with any girls, let alone ANYONE, and you DON'T have a girlfriend as far as I know, so this situation fits the saying perfectly." Dawn said with a "what are you gonna do now?" kind of tone.

"I'm not Gay." Paul said flatly, turning away from her.

"Ok, then prove it." Dawn challenged.

'Hm, this could be interesting.' Paul thought getting a clever idea.

Paul smirked turning towards the girl. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bench then started walking towards a tree.

"P-Paul, what are you doing?" Dawn yelped trying to break free from his grasp.

"Proving to you I'm not Gay." Paul said with a smirk.

They got to the tree and Paul pinned Dawn to it and the wrist he had to Dawns side. She tried to get free with no avail. He then grabbed her other wrist, pinning it to her other side.

"Paul…You're scaring me…Paul!" Dawn said, her eyes growing wider by the second seeing Paul inch closer and closer.

"Hmph, you wanted proof right?" He said his nose nearly touching hers.

With that, he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't even try to resist. After about 5 seconds, Paul broke the kiss and released his grip on Dawn, who just stood there in complete shock.

"So you think I'm gay huh?" Paul smirked, turning to walk away.

**This is My FIRST fanfic i've posted. Please be nice :) I don't care if you flame, just don't cuss me out lol. Sorry the beginning stinks. Thanks for reading! And as always: REVIEW!!!**


End file.
